Liquid crystal displays use mixtures of liquid crystals having desired material properties such as operating temperature range, thermal stability, light stability, switching time, and contrast ratio. The material properties of the mixtures are determined by the constituents of the mixtures.
The demand for liquid crystal displays having improved performance has increased. In particular, liquid crystal mixtures having low threshold voltage are desired, especially for display applications. The threshold voltage is the amount of voltage across a pixel to produce a response. Addressing pixels with lower voltages allows simplification of the electronics used, resulting in the possibility for space and weight savings. The threshold voltage is inversely proportional to the dielectric anisotropy of the mixture. Therefore, one way to improve the properties of a liquid crystal mixture having low threshold voltage should be the use of polar liquid crystal components in the mixtures, to increase the dielectric anisotropy of the mixture.
Improved polar liquid crystal components are needed.